doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Commercial games
This page lists the known commercial games and expansions using or based on the Doom engine or the assets of the original Doom games, those recreating the Doom concept, and those otherwise technically related to any such games. See also Doom clones and Fan-made Doom games for imitations and spoofs, and sales for information about how much money the games have made. Doom is one of the most widely ported computer games: starting with the original DOS version, it has been released officially for 7 computer operating systems and 8 different video game consoles (with unofficial source ports available for many others still). Some of the ports are replications of the DOS version, while others differ considerably. Differences include modifications to creature design and game levels, while a number of ports offer levels that are not included in the original version (most notably the Sony PlayStation version, which incorporates Doom II monsters and other elements into levels based upon the original Doom). Doom series Original PC series * Doom (1993) ** The Ultimate Doom (1995) * Doom II: Hell On Earth (1994) ** Master Levels for Doom II (1995) * Final Doom: TNT Evilution (1996) * Final Doom: The Plutonia Experiment (1996) Compilation packs * id Anthology (1996) * Depths of Doom Trilogy (1997) * Collector's Edition (2003) * Doom Pack Complete (2007) Operating system ports * Apple Macintosh (1994, 1995) * BeOS * Linux (1994) * NEXTSTEP * QNX * Symbian 9.x (2007) * Doom95 for Windows 95 (1996) * Windows CE * ZX Spectrum Console versions * Doom for 3DO (1995; Art Data Interactive, Logicware) * Doom for Atari Jaguar (1994; Atari) * Doom for Game Boy Advance (2001, David A. Palmer Productions) * Doom II for Game Boy Advance (2002; Activision) * GP2X (2006) * GP32 (2006) * Doom 64 for Nintendo 64 (1997; Midway) * Doom for Sega 32X (1994; Sega) * Doom for Sega Saturn (1997; GT Interactive, Midway) * Doom for Sony PlayStation (1995; Williams Entertainment) * Final Doom for Sony PlayStation (1996; Williams Entertainment) * Doom for Super Nintendo Entertainment System (1995; Williams Entertainment) * WebTV Plus (1999) * Doom for Xbox (2005; Vicarious Visions / Nerve Software) * Doom II for Xbox (2005; Vicarious Visions / Nerve Software) * Master Levels for Doom II for Xbox (2005) * Doom for Xbox 360 (2006; Nerve Software) * Doom II for Xbox 360 (in development) * Zodiac (2004; MachineWorks Northwest) Cell phone games * Doom RPG (2005; JAMDAT Mobile Inc) * Doom Resurrection (2009; Escalation Studios) * Doom Classic for iPhone and iPod Touch * Doom II RPG (2010) Later games * Doom 3 (2004) ** Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil (2005; Nerve Software) * Doom 4 (in development) Other games Other games using the Doom engine * Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders (1994) * Hexen: Beyond Heretic (1995) ** Hexen: Deathkings of the Dark Citadel (1996) * Strife - Quest for the Sigil (1996) * Chex Quest (1996) ** Chex Quest 2 (1997) Compilation packs * Towers of Darkness: Heretic, Hexen and Beyond (1997) Operating system ports * Heretic for Apple Macintosh (1994) * Hexen for Apple Macintosh (1996) * Hexen95 for Windows 95 Console versions * Hexen for Nintendo 64 (1997) * Hexen for Sega Saturn (1997) * Hexen for Sony PlayStation (1997) Other games using the Doom 3 engine * Quake 4 (2005) * Prey (2006) * Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (2007) * Wolfenstein (2009) Other games using the Doom RPG engine * Orcs & Elves (2006) * Orcs & Elves II Unofficial games and expansion packs Doom and Doom II * 1001 Nights of Doom * The Complete Doom Accessory Pack ** It had three volumes, each of which had 150 levels, as well as other utilities. * D!ZONE series (WizardWorks) ** D!Zone,http://www.mobygames.com/game/dzone D!Zone 150,http://www.mobygames.com/game/dzone-150 D!Zone 2,http://www.mobygames.com/game/dzone-2 D!Zone 2 150,http://www.mobygames.com/game/dzone2-150 D!Zone 3,http://www.mobygames.com/game/dzone-3 D!Zone Goldhttp://www.mobygames.com/game/dzone-gold and D!Matchhttp://www.mobygames.com/game/dmatch * Deathday Collection (Microforum International)http://www.mobygames.com/game/deathday-collection * Demon Gate series (Laser Magic) ** Demon Gatehttp://www.mobygames.com/game/demon-gate-666-new-levels-for-doom-and-doom-ii and Demon Gate Mega Collectionhttp://www.amazon.com/Demon-Gate-Mega-Collection-PC/dp/B000RJXDJE * Doom Construction Kit ** book version came with 30 levels * Doom Mania !!!http://web.archive.org/web/20030810032921/www.techexpress.com/prod01.htm and Doom 2 Mania !!! (Tech Express Software) * HacX (1997) * Hell to Pay (Wraith Corporation) * The Lost Episodes of Doom (Christen Klie, et al.) * MegaDoom Adventures (Pacific Media WorX) * Perdition's Gate (Wraith Corporation) Heretic and Hexen * H!ZONE * Magic & Mayhem for Heretichttp://www.mobygames.com/game/magic-mayhem-for-heretic Multiple titles * Tricks of the Doom Gurushttp://the-stable.lancs.ac.uk/~esasb1/doom/dpg ** second edition known as 3D Game Alchemyhttp://the-stable.lancs.ac.uk/~esasb1/doom/dpg2 Non-digital games * Doom: The Boardgame See also * Arcade * Atari 2600 * Genesis Doom Project * Steam * Commercial PWADs References Other soruces * * Comparison of console, handheld and computer Doom games, compiled by Ledmeister * The All Game Guide * Category:Lists